


Chain Worker

by orphan_account



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, ditch sex, face fucking, mud wrestling, potato farmer AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 05:34:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12248031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Trust me. The country is really boring.





	Chain Worker

———

Yuri was perched on a stile, pink tongue turning the stick of hay in his mouth, over and over between his lips. His bare feet swung in time to a song that echoed just faintly from the radio in the small farmhouse up the way. The soles of his feet painted reddish-brown with dried mud caked between his toes, kicking to the cranked up track that pitched over the sound of cicadas and angry crows that circled overhead.

The country life _bored_ him.

It was dirty, and smelly, and too much hard work. At his back was a field of half sprouted potato plants, short leafy stems bent and withering in the too-hot sun of the late afternoon. He could relate; his white skin bared to the elements from the cut-off overalls he wore, bare shoulders all pink with not-quite-tan-lines cut from the denim straps.

The top part of the overalls were too big; slouching down and exposing his chest, metal clasps rubbing over his pebbled nipples. The bottom part was too tight; cut-up high on his ass, with a large barb-wire tear across the back pocket that gave proof the overalls really were the only clothing he bothered wearing. 

He shifted on the stile trying not to get splinters in his ass, ragged blonde pigtails tickling the tops of his shoulders.

The overalls made it easier for when he wanted to jump into the murky dam on a hot day like this, red clay squelching between his toes as he flicked away slimy tadpoles. Or easier when he wanted to try something even dirtier with one of his Grandpa’s farm hands in the back of the barnhouse.

If it weren’t for them Yuri would have fled the backward-country-living of Dedushka’s farm years ago and hitch-hiked to the big city. 

Deduska’s rusted up bug was no where to be seen; Yuri figured he was drinking in town. 

It was late afternoon already, though the heat diminished little, even when the sun dipped to kiss the line of bent powerlines at the horizon. He wasn’t waiting for his Grandpa, he was waiting for _them_.

Yuri’s green eyes darted up the dirt road to where he spotted the two farmhands’ hazy silhouettes. 

Yuri spat out the straw he’d been worrying between his teeth and slung another leg over the stile to straddle it, wincing as the rough wood scratched at the hole in his cut-offs, agonizing a raised purple bite mark on the curve of his ass.

His Grandpa once joked the two could have been brothers by another mother, but Dedushka’s eyesight was bad with cataracts; Yuri could easily tell the difference even at this distance.

JJ was laughing. He never stopped laughing. Big, stupid smile stretched across his handsome face, blue eyes even brighter than the burning sun overhead. Otabek was his antithesis, all dark eyes and taciturn to everyone.

Except for Yuri.

Yuri had a secret power to make him break that stiff-jawed facade and turn it reverent with only a few rolls of his hips, bouncing on his cock in the driver’s seat of the dinged up Chevvy parked further up the dirt road.

That Chevvy was his ticket out of this joint. 

Too bad it belonged to JJ.

———

The barnhouse was filled with rats; it wasn’t like the cottage-y farmhouse Yuri slept in with his Grandpa filled with lace doilies and antique furniture. 

The barnhouse was filled with rats; but where there were rats, there were cats. A whole family, generations of them even, that prowled the shadows between hay bales. Clusters of yellow eyes where little kittens hid from foxes that’d sneak through the broken cladding overnight.

Yuri spent too much time in the barnhouse cuddling them. A kitten in each hand as he side-stepped hay covered cat-shit and showed them where the rats lived in the barnhouse walls. It was also where the farmhands slept, in a thrown up room with no roof. Just a bunk bed in a wooden pen really, though it did have a door, but with no lock. Yuri figured it was by his Grandpa’s design. 

Nevertheless, the barnhouse was far enough away from drunk and half-deaf Dedushka that he couldn’t hear the jacked-up volume of the car radio this late at night.

The Chevvy’s headlights were on, attracting moths and little grasshoppers; the power lines stopped at the farmhouse and the spare genny was out of gas. The yellow bulbs illuminated the patch of brown grass and dirty plastic deck chairs littering the open space out front. The light occasionally catching one of the many glass empties hidden in the tall grass near the barnhouse wall.

Otabek was working on a dirt bike, a rusted-out piece-of-shit he’d found abandoned on the side of the road. There was a small torch grit between his teeth and grease on his fingers as he pushed and pulled against metal plugs Yuri didn’t know the name of. 

Yuri squatted barefoot on the grass next to him, pretending to learn, but he really just liked the way Otabek’s muscles twitched under the skin of his grease-streaked forearm each time he ratcheted a nut. He was faintly aware of the eyes behind him that occasionally stared at the hole in the seat of his overalls whenever Otabek’s attention was on the bike.

JJ was stretched out on a deck chair, boots kicked off to show off his rather impressive sock-tan against his sun-darkened skin. He sung along with the radio, drinking cold beer from an amber bottle, one hand in the cooler palming ice absentmindedly. 

Like normal, JJ wasn’t wearing a shirt, and Yuri pretended to hate the fact, sneering at his loser tattoos. Despite it, his eyes were drawn to the smooth panes of muscle built from hammering fence posts and stringing heavy coils of barbed wire for miles and miles each day. 

Yuri kind of hating himself for looking. 

He snapped his attention back to Otabek, black hair stuck with sweat to his dark brow as he worried over the engine, inadvertently (or not), shifting and hiding JJ’s line of sight to Yuri’s exposed ass.

He huffed staring back out into the pitch black of the fields below them.

“I’m bored.”

Yuri announced suddenly above the radio, straightening his knees and coming to stand, shadow elongating and stretching parallel over the two farm hands until it reached the limits of the clearing. The steep slope of the embankment rolling down into the shadowy field beyond them.

JJ pulled his hand out of the cooler with a half-smile, water dripping from his fingertips. Red clay under his short fingernails.

“Wanna suck me off, princess?”

Yuri felt Otabek flinch, pulling his greased up fingers away from the bike as if it had burned him, torch in his mouth dropping to the grass with a flicker of white light.

“Jesus, Jean.”

He hissed, dark eyes flicking over to the darkened farmhouse over the way, then back to his counterpart in a silent reminder.

Jean just shrugged and gulped down another mouthful of beer, with a chuckle of:

“Old man hasn’t paid us in weeks, Beks.”

As if that statement had anything to do with his last.

Yuri tugged at one of his pigtails and gave him a haughty look, though he couldn’t work his mouth around a ‘no’. Bare, white thighs instinctively tightening against each other as one toe drew a circle in the dirt.

It’s not like he needed to argue, when Otabek rubbed his greasy hands on his jeans, boots crunching in the dry grass as he scooped a beer from the cooler, taking the opportunity to shoot Jean a warning look. Face all hard angles in the harsh glare of headlights.

JJ didn’t seem to care, dropping his empty to the grass and lacing his fingers behind his head as he looked past him and over to his blonde-country-princess. All dirty feet, red cheeks and straw-coloured hair.

Truth-be-told, JJ had already had him in the back seat of his Chevvy last week; pink lips wrapped around his cock as he tugged on his pigtails just to hear him whine. 

But Otabek didn’t need to know that.

Otabek had cracked off the bent metal lid of his beer, and was halfway done with his own swig when Yuri deemed to respond nonchalantly.

“Okay…” Yuri couldn’t hide a grin as he watched his brow flicker dangerously as he choked down the half-flat lager, “But you gotta win.”

“Win?”

JJ chuckled, head cocking to the side. 

There was a faint noise of a rat gutted by a barn cat from under the static of the radio.

Yuri nodded, still absentmindedly pulling the end of one of his pig tails, an impish grin growing across his angelic face.

“Win a fight against Beka.”

Yuri yelped as Otabek finished one-shotting the beer, just to hurl the empty against the side of the barn with a minor explosion of glass. The sudden, violent act in stark contrast to the calm and almost smug expression that painted his face.

“Okay.”

Otabek said softly, dark eyes narrowing as they met blue.

JJ, still mildly dumbfounded by the shower of glass, unlaced his fingers from the short hair at the back of his head, moving as if to sit up from his deck chair. 

He didn’t even get time to stand as he was swiftly tackled from the aged plastic with a shocked grunt.

Yuri watched with a gleeful expression as Otabek slammed JJ to the ground, black, greased up fingers seeking out JJ’s biceps to pin him to the grass. The move was aborted as JJ caught his bearings, thrashing and rolling to buck the lighter farmhand off him.

It was a half-successful move, though a costly one, as the momentum sent both Otabek and JJ in a tangle down the embankment and into the muddy ditch.

Yuri was on his dirty toes in an instant, scooping up the torch and pointing it down into the ditch where the grunts of the two echoed out into the abandoned field.

Otabek’s once-white, wife-beater was already half-marred in reddish mud as JJ’s fingers curled in the fabric. JJ had him pinned on his side, one fist making quick jabs at his kidney as Otabek struggled to regain his lost sense of authority.

He growled, teeth grit against the pain in his ribs as he managed to slip a muscular thigh around JJ’s calf and flip him onto his belly in the muck.

Yuri watched in almost morbid curiosity as JJ flailed shirtless in the mud; the colour of the slick clay in the blueish-white torchlight making it seem almost blood red against his tanned skin.

JJ heaved and grunted, managing to keep at least part of his face out of the mud as Otabek smeered the foul-smelling clay across his tattoos with a barely perceptible smirk.

Yuri giggled from his perch, one denim strap falling off his shoulder as he levered his elbow on his knee to hold the torch steady. His other hand palming his half-hard dick almost absently through the denim of his cut-offs, green eyes alight as he relished in each squelch and slap of skin as the two grappled over him in the ditch.

JJ gave an unexpected roar, black hair half-caked with mud and sticking to his face as he mustered the strength of his superior size to somehow flip himself around, sending Otabek crashing back into the mud. 

It was a chaotic mess of slickened grips and rough panting. One gaining the upper hand, then the other, until their clothes and skin were painted with red mud. 

Redder still it became when Otabek managed a head-butt directly to JJ’s face, his forehead crackling against the other farmhand’s nose with a brutal squelch. 

JJ detached from him instantly, moaning and clutching his face as he blindly fell backward against the grassy slope of the embankment.

Yuri gasped as he watched the blood trickle liberally down JJ’s face, dripping from his chin with soft pats onto his bare chest. He scampered down the slope, torch light doing a wild dance as he maneuvered closer to the injured farmhand half-upright on the grass.

Otabek watched him with a stern jaw, broad chest heaving with heavy breaths against his ripped wife beater, smeared with a mix of blood, grease and mud.

Then JJ started to laugh. 

A wild, jackel-like cackle that echoed out into the empty field. Muddied, bloodied hands flying back from his face to expose the streaky pink patterns across his white-white teeth.

Yuri’s worried expression immediately turned back into a frown, utterly unimpressed.

“A tie.”

Otabek succeeded, as he squelched with heavy boot-falls from the mud to join them on the grassy embankment, picking up his torch from where Yuri had discarded it.

That had JJ’s laughter stop. 

Yuri stared back up at Otabek’s blacked-out silhouette as the torchlight pointed directly in his face. He squinted his green eyes against the light, pouting as he tried to shoulder back on a denim strap of his overalls, feeling suddenly exposed in the warm night air.

“But—“

“No buts, princess.”

JJ leered with shining blue eyes, a stark contrast against the red on his face. He stood slowly to loom over him, a few stray drops of blood dripped against the white skin of Yuri’s exposed chest as he looked up at the two farm hands, both with matching greedy expressions.

It was suddenly very quiet except for the faint sound of cicadas in the middle distance.

One of Otabek’s dirty hands came out in a fleeting stroke of his cheek to leave a filthy mark on the ivory white skin; expression impossible to decipher behind the torchlight.

Yuri held onto an exaggerated pout, pretending like it wasn’t the best possible outcome as he shifted a little closer, bare knees crunching against the dried grass of the slope. He let out a little yelp as one of his cheeks was slapped with the heavy weight of Otabek’s cock, now free from his filthied jeans. 

It hung long and heavy as Yuri came out to paw at it with an experimental swipe, licking his lips.

“Got one more for you, princess.”

Yuri wanted to roll his eyes at the way JJ giggled at him, shaky hands pulling free his own cock from his jeans to stroke himself a couple of times, smearing mud and blood across his shaft. 

Yuri crinkled his nose, looking back up from JJ’s filthy cock to his maniacal grin. Bottom of his face masked in rapidly drying blood and making him look more than a little insane.

“Clean him up.”

Yuri’s eyes snapped back to Otabek’s face. He was holding the torch wide now, enough that Yuri could see his dark and hungry expression. Eyes even blacker than the night around them.

Yuri opened his mouth, slim hand coming to grip the base of Otabek’s cock, entangling in the curls of his unkept pubic hair. He moved as if to take the head of Otabek’s cock in his mouth but was stopped as Otabek dug a thumb into his cheek.

“Clean him up first, then you can have it.”

Yuri whined, Otabek’s thumb digging in just a little more before withdrawing, replaced again by that soft touch. The touch turning into a push as Otabek moved him toward JJ’s crotch. His palm unrelenting and Yuri knew he wasn’t the type to compromise.

He took a deep breath in through his mouth and leant forward to brush his lips along the length of JJ’s cock. Yuri’s tongue darted out to lick away at mixture of mud and blood that was beginning to dry on his shaft, overwhelmed with the metallic taste and unpleasant smell.

JJ gave another half laugh, half moan as he watched his little princess clean away the coppery smears with an utterly displeased expression (though he would swear his eyes were hooded with lust). 

Otabek too watched with an almost reverent expression as Yuri’s tongue darted out with little cat-laps at the velvety skin, hand that wasn’t gripped at the base of Otabek’s cock not-so-subtly palming his own dick, hard through his overalls.

“That’s good, make it wet, princess.”

JJ groaned, sparing a sideways glance at Otabek whom dutifully ignored him. 

Yuri hardly even noticed the comment as his hand began to move on Otabek’s cock in irregular jerks as he licked off every last smear of muck on JJ’s dick with wider and wider strokes of his tongue. He began to drool, a wet dribble making it’s way down his chin when he finally pulled back with a pleased expression.

Yuri didn’t have time to dwell, as with a wild flash of light, Otabek shoved the torch over to JJ, using his free hand to yank at one blonde pigtail and pull Yuri back on his own dick.

Yuri gasped, mouth opening in a soft ‘o’ as the space was almost immediately tapped with the flared head of Otabek’s cock. Pre-cum smeared against his bottom lip to mix with the shiny accumulation of saliva on his chin. Yuri’s eyes fluttered closed, blonde eyelashes soft on the tops of his cheek as he pulled out his own cock from his cut-offs.

If Otabek didn’t have Yuri on his knees already he would have pushed him over onto the grass and swallowed that cute little cock right there. He watched enthralled as the tips of Yuri’s fingers teased himself with light touches, slipping his foreskin back-and-forth, as his tongue lapped gently at the tip of his cock.

JJ’s hand encircled around his own dick, now wet with Yuri’s saliva as he shuffled closer, shining the torch down on Yuri, hard on his knees as Otabek traced the circle of his lips with the tip of his cock.

Yuri’s eyes fluttered open to stare up at Otabek with blown out pupils as he opened his mouth as wide as he could in encouragement.

Otabek gave him a loving look for just a moment before tugging at Yuri’s pigtail again and slipping his cock into his mouth proper. He watched Yuri’s thin, pink lips stretch around the girth, eyes watering as Otabek gave a shallow thrust that immediately met the back of his throat.

JJ groaned, pumping his dick in earnest as he rubbed the tip against Yuri’s cheek to smear sticky lines of pre-cum, free hand echoing Otabek’s and tangling in the opposite pigtail. He tugged on Yuri’s hair, pulled him down further on Otabek’s cock to make him choke just a little with a muted splutter.

Without thinking, JJ licked the blood on lips and spat a glob of saliva directly onto Yuri’s cheek, making him flinch with a soft whine against the cock down his throat.

Otabek groaned, eyeing JJ’s delighted expression briefly before he pulled his hips back, only to piston them forward again, fisting the base of his cock just enough to let Yuri enjoy the sensation of his throat being fucked. 

Green eyes rolled back into his head as he was tugged by his hair back and forth on the thick girth of Otabek’s cock, all the while JJ’s knuckles brushing against his cheek as he fisted himself at the image. Cheeks already a mess of mud, blood, saliva and pre-cum.

Yuri whimpered around Otabek’s cock, taking himself by surprise as he came over his own knuckles, cum smearing over the white skin of his lower stomach and onto the blue denim of his overalls. His knees shook as they dug harder into the dry earth, dizzy with lack of oxygen as his face was fucked at a brutal pace.

“Give him a hand, Yura.”

Otabek managed to gasp out between each thrust of his hips, watching as Yuri’s shaky, cum-covered hand came to fist the top of JJ’s cock on his cheek.

“Fuck.”

JJ whimpered under his breath, torchlight wavering as he almost dropped the only light source illuminating them in the muddy ditch. Even Yuri’s loose grip was enough to send him over the edge, with one more pump of his own fist, JJ was spurting lines of cum across the side of Yuri’s angelic face, semen catching in his blonde eyelashes and tangling in his hair.

Otabek swore under his breath, pulling back roughly, he gripped the base of his cock wet with Yuri’s saliva. His cock twitched violently as thick ropes of hot cum shot mostly in and around Yuri’s wet, pink lips, eyelashes fluttering open in genuine surprise as Otabek shot the rest of his load directly onto his bare chest. Warm cum sliding against his collar bones and dribbling down to pink nipples exposed under his overalls.

Yuri managed to swallow, choking in a shuddering breath as he fell back on his heels against the embankment; pigtails askew, face and chest a mess of cum and else wise. His ears were ringing.

There was a vacuous period of time where he heard the two farmhands speak, though he didn’t pay attention to what was being said as he curled up sleepily on the grass, cum drying across his face.

Suddenly, Otabek was kneeling at his feet, one hand lovingly stroking his hair as Yuri nuzzled against the warm palm. It surprised him when JJ was the one to speak.

“Time to get out of here, princess.”

He didn’t argue as he was scooped up in Otabek’s mud-caked arms; his legs were too shaky to climb the embankment anyway.

He didn’t argue when he was laid in the back seat of the Chevvy, head lolling against the old leather.

He felt the car engine roar to life and his eyes fluttered closed. 

Yuri's head lay in Otabek’s lap, warm fingers stroking his hair as JJ drove them out, past the farmhouse and out into the night.

———

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to @heilariart who made fan-art of this AU, available [HERE](http://heilariart.tumblr.com/image/166174396852) and [HERE](http://heilariart.tumblr.com/image/166383936857).
> 
> More of this AU [HERE](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12366279).


End file.
